Just A Regular Day
by Panda1
Summary: OK, i finished, and it's done, its sorta funny at the end! with some little suprises
1. Default Chapter

Just A Regular Day

Disclaimer: I don't own The Matrix or the characters, so don't sue me! : )

Day Feb. 10th  ??

****

Just A Regular Day 

Just a regular, everything was going fine, Trinity and Neo were going out, (of course). Switch and Apoc were starting a relationship; Morpheous and the Oracle were also starting a relationship. That left Mouse and Tank but don't worry they'll find someone sooner or later. Neo did change the Matrix so it had no boundaries, but he kept the sewers the same so they could still go though just to hang, and of course he got rid of the squiddies. They also had the Nebacanazzar fixed and totally remodeled. Now it has carpet, couches, chairs, big screen TV with DVD player and VCR, a wall full of movies and DVDs, the old computers were tossed and new ones were brought in, they got AOL 6.0 for internet use, the chairs they used to go into the Matrix were tossed and new ones made by LazyBoy were brought in (they still had the holes in them so they can plug into the Matrix), and all their rooms had carpet and the beds were thrown away to make room for their new ones, (comfier), and they were also filled with whatever they wanted. They were throwing another party just for fun, like they always did, but what they didn't know was that there was a new virus forming. This virus was terrible, it takes the form of a any person it wants to. The thing is that Neo can't do anything about it, he just can't change it like he did with the agents, and even worse they don't even know it's already here. It still is forming so they got at least another day. But when it does get to its last stage be ready for the worst. 

Author note: More are still coming, sorry but you have to wait, still my bad : )


	2. They Learn

Disclaimer: I don't own The Matrix or any of the characters so don't sue me

Disclaimer: I don't own The Matrix or any of the characters so don't sue me! : ) 

Day Feb. 11th  ??

****

They Learn

Just a few more days till Valentines Day and everyone was buying gifts, accept for Mouse and Tank. Mouse has been feeling an awful feeling that something bad is going to happen so he left to check the outside for anything out of the usual. Tank was just surfing the net for fun, then Mouse bursts in and tells Tank about what he found. Mouse tells Tank that he saw a floating ball of like goop and looks remarkably like a very rare virus that can kill up to 100,000,000 people a day or even more. Mouse and Tank tell everyone about the discovery of the goop. Morpheus tells the Oracle and she says that soon they will have to unplug two very remarkable ladies. One who's name is Kris and is another genius, and a great bodyguard she can protect Mouse. The other goes by the name Sidney who is another very strong girl and another talented guard who can stay and protect Tank while he is there. Sadly they are so good one that one is going to risk her live for the one she loves. It might not end well I can't say. Thanks said Morpheus, and then he calls Tank to tell him the news. 

Author note: More are coming and I know I probably spelt some names wrong. Sorry : )

****


	3. They Come

Disclaimer: I don't own The Matrix or any of the characters so don't sue me

Disclaimer: I don't own The Matrix or any of the characters so don't sue me! : )

Day Feb. 12th ??

****

They Come

Morpheus and Neo searched all over the place and finally found Kris and Sidney working at a Chinese restaurant named Wong Ton. They weren't dressed up or anything but they were cooking and serving. Morpheus and Neo both sat down, when Kris came to ask their order Morpheus asked if they could meet her and Sidney after work. Kris agreed and told them to meet her and Sidney here at twelve tonight. Later that night at Wong Ton Morpheus and Neo met with them, they talked about the matrix and asked if Kris and Sidney would join them and help destroy the virus. Kris and Sidney talked for about five minutes, and then agreed. Morpheus gave them the pill and they went on their way, just as Neo did when he took the pill. So to make a story a little short and not to waste time we'll continue when they wake up on the Nabacanazzar. Kris and Sidney were a little freaked out when they woke but they soon met each other in Kris's room and started to talk. They talked about if they made the right choice, and thought they might as well go along with it. After awhile Morpheus came in and introduced them to the crew, Mouse the programmer, Apoc and Switch the bodyguards, Trinity and Neo the out goers, Tank the operator, and me the owner of the Nebacanazzar and standing office of this ship. After a dinner of steak and potatoes, they all went to their rooms, but Kris and Sidney went to Kris's room to talk some more. Kris told Sidney that she is going to like this job, and Sidney though the same too. After awhile Sidney went back to her room and fell asleep. Kris just was too excited to go to sleep and though she would take a look at the ship. She found Mouse working on a computer. Kris Hey, you must be Mouse. Mouse jumped at the sound of her voice and said she surprised him. Mouse told Kris what his was doing and why. He said he is working on a way to get the virus to stay in one person so they could destroy it. Kris Wow you must be the smart one in this ship. Mouse Well I guess you could say that, but I heard you are quite the smarty yourself. Mouse and Kris both work though the night trying to find that certain substance that will trap that goop in its tracks. Early that morning they still worked but after awhile they stopped and congratulated each other, they finally found that substance they were looking for. They named it G/T (goop trapper), all you have to do is spay it on the person and that damn virus is trapped. They all desided they will look for the goop at noon, because Mouse and Kris were really tired.

Author note: I know the spray name is lame but I couldn't think of another name. Sorry, more chapters are coming! : )

****


	4. the big bang

Disclaimer: I don't own The Matrix or any of the characters so don't sue me

Disclaimer: I don't own The Matrix or any of the characters so don't sue me!!!! : )

Day Feb. 13th ??

****

The Big Bang

Afternoon started and everyone was preparing for the worst. Mouse and Kris were preparing the spray, Neo and Trinity were getting their guns, Morpheus and the Oracle were supervising, (of course), Tank and Sidney both were operating the ship. After every one was ready they got on their lazyboys and off they went. After a few hours of looking, and eating lunch they found the slime taking shape of a little girl. They pulled the little girl over and her head just spun around like in the movie The Exorcist. They all were a little freaked but hey this is a story so anything can happen, I mean god right now I could make Neo drop dead but I'm not that evil….

All of a sudden the girl takes out a pair of oozies and shouts anyone who thinks they can get their god damn hands on me is a dead son of a bitch!! The next thing you know she's shooting like crazy, nothing could stop her moment in the spotlight I assure you. Neo runs by the corner of a building and takes out his pair of ozzies and starts running towards the girl yelling. After a few moments the girl drops dead, and everyone sighs, and everyone lived happily ever after. The End

Author note: the slime thingy has an English accent.


	5. hello

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the Matrix, so don't sue me

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the Matrix, so don't sue me!! :)

Day Feb.13th ?? 

****

Hello!

No offense to anyone but if you think I'm going to end a story like that then I'm sad for you! I might be a bad adventure writer but that doesn't mean I'm going to end a story like a fairy tale! So let the real end be written

****

The Real End

The Girl dropped dead and everyone sighed, but all of a sudden she stands up and laughs saying: you stupid pieces of shit do you really think I go down that easy! She shoots off her ozzeis again this time not letting Neo run to his corner. He falls down with a thud. Trinity is really pissed now, she runs off yelling taking out her riffle, she like the little girl shoots madly too. Tank and Sidney who were watching the monitors both look sad and just waiting to see what happens next. Then there goes Apoc running, and there he goes falling. Switch just looks paralyzed; she has her gun that she had when they had Neo in the car to get the bug thing out of him. The little girl takes advantage of this situation and shoots, down goes Switch. Mouse and Kris both say Shit at the same time and run to opposite corners. Luckily for Kris the girl takes her side first. Kris takes out her shot guns and starts firing, it leaves a couple little marks, now the little girl has half a head and a couple holes in her chest. Mouse takes the advantage of the moment and starts getting the sray out. The girl turns to Mouse for a sec an turns back to Kris. Little Girl: Holy shit you guys aren't kidding about killing me! Kris: Well let me reflect a little, you can to our planet unwelcomed, start killing innocent people, and if that wasn't enough you kill the guy who's the One, his girl friend, and then you kill our bodyguards. Now if that isn't enough then Damn!

Little girl {thinking}: Oh my bad was that me who did that. Oh forgive me! (saying in a sarcastic voice). Kris shoots some more then looks down at her gun to find out she's empty. The little girl is just looking as if she's going to explode with laughter and shoots a couple times and hits Kris twice once in each shoulder. Kris does not give up and kicks the little girl square in the face, the blow knocks the girl onto her ass. Now shouts Kris to Mouse and Mouse listening runs over to the girl and sprays her with the goo be gone stuff. The little girl screams after finding out that she is starting to disintegrate. The girl takes her guns in the last attempt to destroy her killer, but Kris seeing this jumps right in front of Mouse and takes the damage. The girl finally turned into a pile of ashes and is blown away by the wind. Mouse takes Kris in his arms and asks why she did this, and all Kris could say was make sure the others get back ok. Mouse looks at the others and sees moving, Switch gets up with a couple shot wounds on the hip, Apoc only got shot in the legs, and for Trinity it doesn't seem to bad because she's over by Neo saying her little speech again. Of course he wakes up again and tells Trinity to think of another way to revive him, because he is getting tired of the speech. Trinity in response slaps Neo and leaves a red handprint right on his left cheek, then walks off to see if the others are ok. They finally get back to the ship to see Tank and Sidney jumping up and down, because everyone was fine, accept for Kris. Morpheus and Trinity work on Kris all night long. After at least 6 in the morning they are done, they both put Kris in her room and leave her to heal.


	6. Happy V day

Disclaimer: I don't own the matrix or any of the characters, so don't sue me

Disclaimer: I don't own the matrix or any of the characters so don't sue me!

Day Feb. 14th ??

****

Happy V. Day Every Body!

So after the battle every one was pretty spaced out, but that didn't stop Valentines Day from coming. Of course they all had gifts for each other or that just wouldn't be Valentines would it? So Morpheus bought the Oracle a stuffed teddy bear with a box of candies, along with Neo and Trinity, (shopped at the same store), Tank bought Sidney a dozen roses and a box of chocolates. All that was left was Mouse and Kris, unfortunately Kris is knocked out and sleeping on a bed in her room, and there's Mouse just sitting at the bedside waiting for one tiny movement. Every one besides Mouse and Kris decided to go out for lunch and some shopping, and other stuff. Mouse finally got up to go get something to eat, and maybe get a softer chair too, cause it's not to comfy sitting in position on a wood chair. Well Mouse came back to Kris's room Kris was gone. Mouse searched all over the place and finally found her in his room waiting for him hiding something behind her back….


	7. Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own the matrix or the characters so don't sue me

Disclaimer: I don't own the matrix or the characters so don't sue me!

Day Feb. 14th ??

****

What's That?

Well Mouse was pretty surprised when he found her, but what she had behind her back was even more surprising. But every story has to end sometimes, so just imagine the thing behind her back, I don't care what you want it to be, it's your choice, and oh yeah this is the end, sorta sucked right? Well I'm not good with romance stories or adventure, I just wanted to try one, and most likely failed miserably! So I guess this was just a story, I don't know if it was funny cause I just wrote what I was thinking, but anyways have a good day! Bye-all!

****


End file.
